


Mitrochondria

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: A medical issue brings a long buried secret to the surface. Can there be any winners?.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Mitrochondria

The phone kept ringing, eventually it woke John, he managed to wriggle his arm out from under Kayleigh without waking her.

" Hello " he said, drowsily. 

"................"

" In action ?" 

"......."

" Well that's a relief "

" ……….."

" Okay Brenda "

"..........." 

" Aye you too love, and don't worry he's in safe hands, bye bye "

John hung up and put his phone down

" Shit "

He put the bedside lamp on.

" Kay?" ,he shook Kayleigh. 

" Mmm "

" Wake up babe, it's Kieron "

Kayleigh sat bolt upright. 

" Is he hurt, has he been wounded, is he dead?"

" No, but he is Ill, very Ill, he has some sort of massive infection, they're sending him home "

" That's good, he can stay here can't he ?"

" Of course he can, eventually, but he's being evacuated on a medical flight, he's going direct to a hospital babe, he's having serious issues with his kidneys "

" We have to go, what hospital ?"

" Your mum or dad will phone in an hour or so, soon as they have more details"

" Right I'll get up and dressed, get ready "

" It's half three babe ……"

" I don't care, it's our Kieron, I'm going to be ready "

" Okay, I'll phone Simon tell him to pass it on to HR, in the morning, tell them we,re on compassionate "

" Are you going with me ?"

" Of course, like you said, it's our Kieron "

Kayleigh stroked the cheek of this caring, loving man.

" Thank you "

" Go on then , shower's all yours "

The group of concerned family members were ensconced in a small ante room, and had been for ages it seemed.

Eventually a young doctor entered. 

" Mr. Kitsons family, I take it ?"

" Yes" Bill answered, " I'm his father, his mum and sisters are here too .

" And ?" The doctor nodded towards Steve and John.

" Brothers in law, they're close to Kieron "

" How ill is he doctor ?" Brenda asked the question they all wanted answered.

" Very I'm afraid, not life threatening, he's out of the woods in that respect, but his illness might be life changing "

" In what way ?"

" He may need a kidney transplant, his are functioning at a much reduced capacity, we can of course help with dialysis, but for a man of Mister Kitsons age, replacement would be much more beneficial, long term"

" Okay then , go ahead " 

" It's not quite as simple as that I'm afraid, Mister Kitson, we would need to find a donor first ……"

" Test us, test all of us " John said , surprising himself.

" Aye , I'm up for it " Steve said, squeezing Mandys shoulder.

" We could have you tested for compatibility I suppose "

John saw a sudden look of terror pass between Kayleigh and Brenda, he knew how worried they must have been.

A few weeks later the same group met in a different room in a different hospital. 

" Hope they have good news ?"

" Thanks Steve , lighten the mood why don't you ?"

" Just saying for Christ's sake Mandy "

" Well stop saying "

" I was……."

" Stop it both of you, there's enough tension without you two adding to it "

" But dad ……"

" Stop " Bill spoke with authority.

John smiled at Kayleigh, she was saying nothing but was obviously very worried, John could see it in her face.

The knock on the door, galvanised their attention.

" The Kitson family ?"

" Uh huh "

" Good, off to a good start then, only hope it's uphill from here " The young doctor said cheerfully. 

" Any news doctor ?"

" Oh yes, and it's good news I'm pleased to say " he stood smiling.

" Care to share ?" Bill eventually asked.

" Oh yes, sorry , we expedited your tests and I'm pleased to say one of you is a compatible donor "

" A good match ?"

" A perfect match Mister Kitson, but it's almost become the norm now, we're finding that mother's are much more of a match than we used to think, of course it's all due to more accurate DNA testing, did you know Mister Kitson that mitochondrial DNA is the cornerstone of……"

" So we have a match then ?" Bill asked.

" His mother ……"

" Steve, Mandy, no need for you to have to go through all this, go get a coffee " Brenda said abruptly.

" What ?"

" Go, get yourselves a coffee, let us chat love eh ?"

" You want me and Steve to leave?"

" Please babe , we have a lot to talk about "

" But Kayleigh and John can…….."

" Kayleigh is the oldest ,I need her input "

" But mum …."

" Go Amanda, please "

" Fine " Mandy grabbed her handbag and coat and stormed out, Steve said goodbye and followed her.

" Sorry about that Doc," Bill said " Carry on please "

" Quite , so as I said his mother is a perfect match, she could donate to him "

"Looks like it's up to you now Brenda eh ?" John said.

Three pairs of eyes glared at him.

" No it's not, " Kayleigh said .

" Why not ?" A perplexed John asked.

" She's not his mother " 

" Eh ?" 

" I'm not Kieron's mother John, " Brenda said gently.

" I'm so sorry John " Kayleigh said as the tears started.

" For what ?"

"Kieron is my son John, I'm really his mother, not his sister "

" Good one Kayleigh, you almost had me going there "

The three others in the room all looked at him .

" This is a joke, right, please tell me you're joking ?"

" It's no joke John, I'm his birth mother, " Kayleigh was talking through her tears.

" No, no no, this isn't right, this can't be happening, this isn't real, this is too fucked up for me "

" I'm sorry you had to find out this way John, so sorry "

Kayleigh looked John in the eyes as she spoke, she saw the pain.

John felt like he'd had a punch to the stomach, he was taken aback, his world had been ripped apart, ripped asunder by the woman he loved, he trusted and he thought he knew, the woman who he had thought was worried because she hadn't conceived yet , but all the time she knew she had had a child, a secret bastard child, she never admitted to. He searched for words to say, but found none. He shook his head, and walked out of the room .

Bill grabbed Kayleigh's arm as she made to go after him.

" You stay with mum, I'll talk to John "

" What will you tell him ?"

Bill looked directly at Kayleigh.

" Everything,.....understand ?"

" I should….. "

" No, I will "

" Everything?"

" Everything love , the whole story "

Bill went after John.

He caught up with him at the main door.

" I think you need to talk to someone John ?"

" You think ?"

Bill saw the tears in John's eyes.

" Look John, me and you are mates eh ?"

" Aye "

" Do a mate a favour eh, sit in my car for a few minutes, let me tell you about what just happened ?"

" I know what happened Bill" 

John went to walk off.

" Please John, five minutes isn't much to save a marriage, is it, don't you owe Kayleigh that much ?"

" Me owe Kayleigh ?"

" Please John for a mate ?"

John looked at his shoes and then back at Bill.

" Where are you parked?"

" Next to that blue Transit "

John sighed 

" Come on then "

John sat in the car stoney faced.

" You know Brenda and I were separated for a while twenty odd years ago ?"

" Aye "

" We were separated for exactly six years three months, two weeks and four days "

" That seems a pretty precise amount of time, quite a memory you have there Bill "

" Well it does that to you, you know ?"

" Seperation ?"

" Prison "

" You were in prison ?"

" Uh huh, not something I'm proud of "

" Why were you banged up Bill, if you don't mind me asking ?"

" I killed someone "

" Jesus Bill, who ?"

John was staring at his father in law dumbfounded by this revelation.

" The lowlife scum bastard who raped my Kayleigh, Kierons father "

Bill slowly turned to look at an ashen John .

" That shows it in a different light now, don't it John ?"

" I don't know what to say "

" Then say nowt , just listen okay ?"

" Okay "

" Kayleigh was thirteen John, she was just starting to develop, you know the script, turning onto a woman, hormones, boobs,starting to get a bit of a feminine shape, that type of thing?"

" Uh huh "

" We had a family friend, I'd known him for donkeys, I trusted him, anyway he came round one day to put a couple of new doors in for me, Kayleigh chose that day to bunk off school, ……….anyway he, he……"

" Raped her ?" John finished.

" Yes, she was so ashamed, so confused, too emotionally overwhelmed to understand the severity of what he had done, she kept it to herself for months, when she eventually broke down at my sister's, all hell let loose, turns out she'd gotten pregnant by that bastard, and was too far gone for….., well she was too far gone . Brenda cooked up this whole, cooky idea of letting everybody think she was the pregnant one, sending Kayleigh to my poorly little sister to stay, and when the child was born, it would be our third, and Kayleigh's aunty would get miraculously better and she would come home to see her new sibling "

" And it worked ?"

" Until now it has, yes "

" Who knows.?"

" Me, obviously, Bren and Kayleigh of course, and my little sister Bella, but as you know we lost her years ago "

" And Kieron ?"

" No "

" No ?" 

" No need for him to know, not so far anyway "

" So you and Brenda are his grandparents?"

" And you're his dad "

" What ?"

" Well you're married to his mum, well more sort of a step dad really " Bill chuckled. 

" I see nowt funny Bill "

" I know John I'm sorry "

" Did it go to court, him I mean ?"

" Oh aye, and he pleaded guilty to save her an ordeal he said, very commendable the judge said, but, and here's the clincher, due to a technicality, he was let out on bail, and I was warned to stay away until he was sentenced"

" But you didn't?"

" Would you, given the circumstances?"

" No "

" No, you're fucking right I didn't, I waited a while outside his girlfriend's, he turned up eventually after a few days, and I went for him "

" Jesus "

" Don't get me wrong John, I didn't mean to kill him, that would have been too good for the beast, I wanted him to suffer, I just gave him a damn good beating, beat the shit out of him, and then some, the bastard laughed at one point, so I kept hitting him, just punches and kicks, a few days later he died of a blood clot or something like that, snuffed it on a hospital bed, surrounded by people wishing him well,..........bastard ! " Bill thumped the steering wheel.

" Murder ?"

" Manslaughter, the Judge was understanding, sympathized with me, but had to see the law being served, kept my nose clean inside, and got out on the minimum "

" I'm so sorry mate, you've been through it too "

" I've been through nowt compared to that girl in there, it's her you should worry about not me, I knew what I was doing when I went after him, Kayleigh knew nothing, she had her innocent stolen by a fucking low life, he almost ruined her life John, don't you dare finish his work"

" What in the name of hell is that supposed to mean ?"

" He almost destroyed her mentally and emotionally, if you don't go back in there and support her, she'd be finished "

"Why didn't she tell me ?"

" She's protecting………"

" I don't need protecting "John interrupted.

" Kieron, and me and Brenda, but mostly Kieron" Bill finished.

" She should have told me, I'm her husband, I should know"

" Did you ever tell your mum something and make her promise not to tell your dad?"

" What ?"

" Or tell your dad ?"

" Where's this going Bill "

" Kayleigh is keeping a secret for Kieron "

" He hasn't asked "

" But when you asked your mum or dad, you trusted them not to tell anyone, including their spouse ,didn't you ?"

" Aye"

" So, that's what she's doing"

" I can see that , I suppose "

" John mate, don't take this the wrong way, but I'll always be his grandad, Brenda likewise will always be his gran, and Kayleigh is his mum, that can never ever change, you and Kayleigh God forbid might split up, or get to hate each other, you not knowing protects all of us, protects the status quo "

" Not sure I follow "

" Right now Kieron thinks he has a loving mum and dad, and two sisters who dote on him, it's only us who know that it's all a lie, we're doing it ultimately for him, we know we will all keep the secret, we're blood "

" And I'm an interloper?"

" Not quite, but you know what I'm getting at eh ?"

" Christ, it's like some cheap bloody B movie, mum's really his gran, sister is his birth mother, dad dead and grandad banged up for the death"

" Not to mention a sister who knows nothing about this"

John shook his head, and turned to face the front.

" That explains why they look so alike I suppose " John eventually said.

" It does yes "

" How the fuck does she cope Bill, how can she live so near to him ?"

" She doesn't always, well she does now, now that she has you, you make her feel secure, feel loved, but before she struggled, she's the strongest woman I've ever known, she had to endure watching Kieron call Brenda mama, couldn't take him first day of school, couldn't go to his parents only passing out parade, I'll tell you John I couldn't do it "

" Neither could I "

" She screamed one day, I think Kieron was about six or seven, I mean a God awful screech, you know like in terror?"

" Uh huh " 

" Kieron had smiled at her, and that particular day she had a flashback, he smiled like his father you see, she said….."

" What do you want me to do ?"

" I don't want you to do anything John, what is it you want to do ?"

" Honestly ?"

" Of course, we're mates aren't we ?"

" I want to go in there and hug Kayleigh, and never let her go, ever, I want to protect her from this fucked up evil world "

" That's what I hoped for to be honest "

" I'm not angry with her , or disappointed, I'm just shocked, if you know what I mean ?"

" But of a bombshell right enough "

" I don't know what I feel really "

" Disappointed, resentful, not able to quite grasp how that person could do that to you?

" Something like that I suppose "

" The guy I killed, him and I were army buddies, we were in the Paras together, did basic together, one of my best mates, I even saved the bastards life in Northern Ireland, so when he did what he did, I felt all those emotions John, and then some, and I still can't get my head around it "

Both men sat for a while both deep in thought.

It was John who eventually broke the silence.

" Let's get back eh?"

" Yea, let's, you're one of life's good guys John, I hope you know that ?"

" I'm an average guy, it's her in there " John nodded towards the hospital building, " she's a special person "

" What if he never comes back ?"

" He will love " 

" But what if…. ?"

" Kayleigh, John got a shock, probably the biggest he will ever get, and he needs time to digest what has happened. I know he respects your dad, so he'll listen, and hopefully he'll understand why you have never told him "

" Why did this have to happen to us, my life is so good now?"

" Everything will be fine, wait and see "

Kayleigh got up and walked to the window, as she reached it, the door opened.

" Can I get a hug ?" John asked as he walked into the room.

Kayleigh almost sprinted to him.

" I'm so so sorry John "

" Hey, hey, your dad explained everything, you have nowt to be sorry for babe, not a thing "

Neither John nor Kayleigh saw Bill gesture to Brenda to join him outside. He uncharacteristically took Brenda's hand and saying nothing, walked outside to the smokers area. Bill lit up a cigarette and drew deeply on it. Brenda took it from him and also drew deeply.

" I thought you gave up Bren "

" I did"

They said nothing else, when Brenda noticed Bill crying, she simply snuggled into him, not much made him cry, but memories of that day always did.

" I know I should have told you, but I know I probably never would have "

" Sorry I walked out like that "

" It's okay, it must have been a shock to you , finding out like you did ? "

" Oh, you think " John grinned.

" I don't deserve a man like you I…….."

John gently put his fingers on Kayleigh's lips .

" Shhh, there is no I, only us, just like it was this morning , just like always, this hasn't changed a thing between us, well not as far as I'm concerned ……"

" Nor me "

" So, we carry on as normal, although normal in this family pushes the limits sometimes "

" So you still love me then ?" Kayleigh asked, a tremor in her voice.

" Even more so truth be told, knowing what you went through, has made me appreciate you even more, and I never thought that was possible "

" Can you understand though, really understand why I could never tell you ?"

" I think I can, I hope I can, to protect your son, to protect Kieron, it's a mother's instinct I suppose, a special type of love, a different love "

" It's not all love John, far from it "

John ushered Kayleigh over to the bench seat, and sat next to her.

" What did you mean there, by not all love ?"

" There is no way to say this without me sounding terrible, so I won't even try, I love Kieron, because as we all know now he is my son, but sometimes, not often, but sometimes, I hate him " 

John stared at Kayleigh, he was lost for words.

" Easy done I suppose" he eventually answered, " I'm sure me mams hated me on a few occasions, not without cause I might add"

" Don't be stupid John, your mum has never hated you in her life, not even for one day, you've pissed her off many a time, but she's never hated you, despite her saying so "

" What do you mean then?"

" I want us to have kids together John, do you know why ?"

" ' Cause I'm irresistible?"

" Now's not the time to be flippant John "

" Sorry, no I don't know why ?"

" Because I love you, and I want to have your children, because they will be part of you, and will be forever, half me, half you, and I want that so much "

" How does that affect Kieron ?"

" Because he's the same "

" The same ?"

" Our kids will be like him "

" Sorry love, I don't follow you "

Kayleigh looked into John's eyes.

" He's half me, and half him, and I hate that half , because I can never forget, every time I see him, I remember, and I hate him for making me remember"

" It's not Kieron's fault, he's as blameless as you were, the poor bugger is just another victim of circumstance."

" Do you think I don't know that, that John is the main reason he doesn't know, it's not his fault his dad is a dead rapist, and his mother never wanted him, he deserves better than that, so we gave him it, and we always will " Kayleigh suddenly realised she was shouting.

" Sorry " she said bashfully.

" I can see that, and I can see that you feel guilty about how you feel about him "

" Is that surprising?"

" I don't know, and neither do you?"

" Of course I do "

" No you don't, you're guessing "

" I should love him unconditionally John, I do love him but, …..but not like Mandy loves Alfie, or your mum loves you "

" You don't know that "

" Yes I……"

" No you don't, you can't, no one knows how someone else feels, not really, you might think that what you have is merely one notch above liking, as far as Kieron goes , but it might in reality be a stronger love than anyone you know "

John saw Kayleigh was digesting what he had just said.

" You kept this secret all these years to protect him, that's special in anyone's book, you could have waited until he was 16 say, and sat him down and told him the truth, but you didn't, you sacrificed the things a mother looks forward to, the good things, first steps, first words, first day at school, you sacrificed all of those,and much much more, so he could go on living, and loving in a family environment, thinking he has loving parents, two lovely older sisters, and in-laws who drive him nuts, okay it's a lie, but it's better than the truth, should we really tell him his father was a rapist and his mum his thirteen year old victim, who would that help ?"

" No one "

" That's right no one would gain by Kieron knowing, so in answer to your earlier question, yes I fully understand why it's been kept all these years, and why you'd never tell me, and you have nothing to feel guilty about, what you do for him is phenomenal babe, it's just a pity he can't get to know, and if he did, I'm sure he'd thank you "

" Think so ?"

" Yes "

" I really wish I had told you "

" I know now "

" I wanted to come after you, dad stopped me, he thought you'd listen to him better "

" It hurt him to tell me, he was trying not to show it, but ……"

" It hurt him to have to relive it "

" I guess so "

Kayleigh squeezed John's hand and rested her head on his shoulder, he leant against her, they sat that way for ages.

" So " John eventually asked," what now ?"

" When mum and dad come back……."

" Yours ?"

" Yes , mine "

" Just checking " John grinned.

" When they come back, we'll go and see Kieron and tell him he has a donor "

" Seems simple enough "

" Here's hoping "

" I'm telling you Kieron, out on my arse "

" It wasn't like that at all buddy, they were pleasant about it " Steve added.

" Still got the bums rush though didn't I?"

" Not quite Mandy, but near enough granted, look I'll leave you to talk for a bit, I need a wizz"

" Okay Steve mate, thanks for coming "

Kieron waved as Steve exited.

" So, do you think we'll find it for sure now ?"

" I don't know Mand, I honestly haven't a clue "

Kieron looked at Mandy and smiled,

" Doesn't really make a difference to me, how about you ?"

" Of course it doesn't, it never would "

" Look Mandy, I just want to say……"

The room door opening put paid to any further conversation between the two youngest Kitsons.

" Good news Kieron son, you've got a donor, " Bill said .

Brenda and Kayleigh sat either side of the bed, Bill stood with John near the door, Steve came back in and stood near Mandy.

" Who ?" Kieron asked.

" Mum " 

" Mum ?"

" Yes, but because of her age and dicky heart, they may have to use Kayleigh as the next best match "

" I knew it was me Kieron, I told you didn't I ? " Mandy said, trying to hold back tears .

" What's you ?" Brenda asked.

" I'm the cuckoo in the nest "

" You're cuckoo alright, what on earth are you on about ?"

Kieron watched his family group closely, His dad standing near the door, deep in conversation with his newest brother in law John, a soft gentle man, with a rapier wit, and keen mind. Big Steve, Mandy's husband standing close enough to grab her if her temper gets the better of her, which it often does, Mandy the youngest of the two sisters, standing toe to toe with her mum, trying to prove she's right by shouting the loudest, his mum Brenda, arguing with, and unsuccessfully trying to defuse Mandy, and Kayleigh as usual, trying to listen to everyone, and fussing over him like an old mother hen.

" Talk sense Mand, " Brenda said loudly.

" MANDY " Kieron shouted.

" What ?"

" Try explaining for a change, and stop bloody shouting at mum ?"

" Mum , huh ?"

" Mandy, explain " Kieron reiterated.

" Stop shouting our Kieron, you're poorly remember ?" Kayleigh said softly, as she adjusted his pillows.

" Stop mithering Kayleigh " 

" You start it off Kieron " Mandy said as she sat next to him, and took his hand.

Kieron looked around the room, he sighed.

" A while ago, me and Mandy were watching a programme on telly ……"

" Who do you think you are?" Mandy said.

" Do you want to tell the bloody story do you?" Kieron snapped at Mandy.

" No, sorry Kieron "

" Mandy you're getting Kieron upset, calm down, are you okay Kieron ?"

" Stop the old mother hen routine will you Kayleigh?"

" Sorry "

" Right, anyway we watched the programme, and for a laugh, and as we were half pissed, we sent away for DNA, test kits, just for a laugh like "

" And ?" Steve asked.

" And Steven, me and Kieron are related "

Mandy answered.

" No shit Sherlock, who'd have thought that eh ?" Steve said sarcastically, "Mandy and Kieron Kitson related, shockeroony "

" Oh we're related okay pal, "Kieron said.

" But we're not brother and sister "

" You what ?"

" Like he said Steve, we're not brother and sister "

" Your hand feels cold, are you cold, will I turn the heating up, do you need another blanket ? " Kayleigh asked softly, as she held Kieron's hand.

" No I'm fine, thank you "

" Sure love ?"

" Yes, thanks "

" I don't follow Mandy, what are you suggesting ?" Steve asked.

" Me and Kieron aren't brother and sister, we did two tests each, so we know they're right, but we are closely related, but now, well with all this, the fact that Mum and Kayleigh can be donors for Kieron, proves that I'm the odd one out "

" You can't be " Steve said.

" Do you need to sit up ?"

" Kayleigh for the hundredth time, I'm okay, will you stop bloody mothering me "

" Sorry "

Kieron looked Kayleigh in the eyes, she smiled as she squeezed his hand, suddenly all the dots joined up, missing pieces of the puzzle fell into place. He suddenly remembered parts of old conversations that he'd heard, comments and statements, occasions when heated discussions stopped when he entered a room. He remembered fondly, all the little gifts Kayleigh had bought him, all the places they went, all the trips they took together, just like a boy and his........ It all made sense now, it was plain to see. And the icing on the cake, Kayleigh would donate, instead of Brenda, if needed, as if . Kieron wasn't quite sure what an epiphany was, but he was sure he had just had one.

" Why can't I be ?" Mandy asked.

" You have your birth certificate, you got it when you applied for your passport, Bill and Brenda are named on it, remember?"

" That means nowt, all this evidence proves it's me "

" It's not you Mandy "

" Eh ?"

" I said it's not you. " Kieron repeated,

after he spoke, he looked towards Kayleigh.

" Is it ?"

Kayleigh looked at Kieron, tears in her eyes, her lips quivering as she fought back tears. She gently shook her head.

Kieron gently squeezed her hand.

" It's me isn't it ?"

Kayleigh nodded.

" You're not my sister are you ?"

" Is he adopted?" an incredulous Steve asked.

" No, I don't think I am, am I mum ?"

Kieron looked directly at Kayleigh as he spoke.

" Did he say mum ? " Mandy shrieked

Kayleigh shook her head.

" No Kieron, you're not adopted"

" I'm your son ? "

" Yes "

" I need to sit down, " Mandy said.

Steve stood staring at the scene unfolding in front of him, his mouth opened and shut, but he said nothing.

John walked over and put his hand on Kayleigh's shoulder. Bill suggested that the others went outside for some air.

Kieron had taken Kayleigh's hand in both of his.

" Want some time together ?" John asked.

" Please " Kayleigh replied, not looking at him.

" I'll wait outside"

" Thanks John "

" Kieron I don't know……"

" Don't "

" What ?"

" Feel like you have to explain, or have to apologise "

" I owe you ……."

" You owe me nothing"

" Kieron ……."

" Look, I'm not stupid, I know the type of person you are, and I'd bet that given our age difference, that you didn't choose to conceive me, or even want me,.....or have a say in it, eh ?"

" I….."

" But that doesn't matter, do you know why ?"

" No, " Kayleigh said, as she wiped her eyes.

" Because I'm here, and you're here, you chose to keep me, and chose to stay by me, you've always been there for me"

" What else could I do, you're my son ?"

" Others would have gone down a different route, a very different route indeed, I've been brought up in a good environment, look sis, I mean mum, I've wanted for nothing, I'm actually proud to say you're my mum, although it will take a bit of getting used to "

" Especially for Mandy " Kayleigh smiled through her tears.

" She'll survive, she always does, it's John I feel sorry for ?"

" Why ?"

" Poor bugger came in to visit a poorly in law, and goes home with a twenty four year old stepson "

Kayleigh laughed out loud.

" Will he take me to the park do you think ?"

Again Kayleigh laughed.

" I love you Kieron "

" I'm a loveable guy "

" I'm serious "

" I know you do, and now I know why I've always been closer to you than to my aunty Mandy "

" Aunty Mandy ?"

" She is, think about it "

" Right enough "

" One saving grace about all this is, that we don't have any catching up to do "

" That's true "

" Mum, promise me one thing "

" Sure, what?"

" Promise me, that you'll never tell me who he was "

" He ?"

" You know who I mean, I don't need to, and certainly don't want to know anything, ever "

" I can do that "

" He means nothing to me, even less to you, and is best forgotten, although I guess you never will "

Kieron squeezed his mum's hand, then as he gently cried, he lifted it and kissed it .

" Thank you for my life mum, and thank you for still finding it in your heart to love me, despite how you got me"

John gently opened the door, he saw mother and son, in a loving embrace, both sobbing. He smiled, and gently shut the door. The " It's a boy " balloon, he had bought, could wait until later.


End file.
